A Rose Without Thorns
by SkippingAlice
Summary: Sakura has been chasing after Sasuke her entire life, but when she finally gains his attention and affections, she finds she no longer wants them. [SakuraGaara]


A Rose Without Thorns

Sakura has been chasing after Sasuke her entire life, but when she finally gains his attention and affections, she finds she no longer wants them.

Author: SkippingAlice

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter One

------

Sakura stared at Sasuke's bowed head in slack jawed amazement. She raised her hand, pinching the tender flesh of her arm harshly. The jolt of pain that rushed up her arm was definitely not a dream. "I know I've wronged you in the past- I'm not asking you to forget that."

Was this some sort of joke? Was this all just Naruto trying to trick her into kissing him again?! Her fist seemed to rise on its own, ready to send the unprepared boy into next week. "So, well what I mean is," he stopped looking up at her with impossibly dark eyes. "Will you marry me Sakura?"

"Eh?" She faltered, her fist falling back down to her side. Her look of absolute disbelief seemed to spur another long and well prepared speech from Sasuke. Sakura stood through it, not hearing a word. Sasuke ended his fine speech, paler than she could ever remember him being. "S-Sasuke?" She asked carefully, feeling as through she were walking along a pit of flames.

He looked up hopefully, "yes?"

"You're serious." She said slowly, he nodded watching her. "I--I need some time to, to, think this through. Alright?"

"Of course. I didn't expect a quick answer." Sakura had the sinking suspicion he was lying, that he through she would have leapt into his arms at the mention of marriage. The idea that he had made her eyes narrow as she watched him walk away. Sakura pressed a hand to her forehead, sighing wistfully. This could definitely be a problem.

------

Ino continued to squeal, her hands waving wildly about, Sakura bent her head back, moving her tea aside to avoid one said arm. Ino continued to rant happily, already naming Sakura's children. "Ino." Sakura said sharply, growling as she was ignored. "Ino!"

"Hm? You don't want a white gown? No, maybe you're right. Peach? No, no." She bent back over her own notes, ignoring the pink-haired girl.

"INO!"

"What!" Her friend glared up at her. "Honestly Sakura, what color **do** you want? I mean, you're running out of options!"

"Oh for the love of...Ino, I'm not getting married."

This time the girl actually looked at her. "Wait. Not getting married? Sakura, are you sick? Running a fever, maybe?" She moved as if to go and get an icepack.

"No! I...I just don't know if Sasuke's right for me."

"Right." Ino started as if trying to make sense of the words. "Not, not right for you?! You've been waiting to hear him say that since you were twelve! No, ten!"

"Actually," Sakura told her, scratching at the back of her head, looking strikingly like Kakashi. "It was my seventh birthday wish."

"..." Ino rolled her eyes. "See?"

"That doesn't mean anything!" Sakura said defensively. "Things change!"

Ino rolled her eyes again, this time waving a hand flippantly as she did so. She scooped up her notes and her tea, walking into the large kitchen. Sakura followed, her pretty face pulled into a scowl. "Sure Sakura; and pigs fly."

"Ino..." She ground out from between her teeth, "you aren't being very helpful!"

"What do you want me to say? Here, here's an idea, have the Hokage give you an extended mission that gives you at least a month time to think about Sasuke."

"You know I wont get one of those--"

The doorbell chimed pleasantly overhead, signaling a visitor. Ino looked at her meaningfully, "see? Fate."

Sakura didn't grace the girl with a reply, instead she moved to the front door, blinking up at Naruto in surprise. "Naruto?"

"Sakura-chan! Guess what? Guess what!" Before she could guess he was talking again. "We've got a mission, a mission, Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto--"

"A long exciting mission! And, guess what! We get to go alone!"

"Naruto--"

"Isn't that cool? Though Hinata's going to be sad, since I'll miss her birthday. Oh, oh!"

"Naruto--" 

"Shino is coming too, and Shikamaru! I'm glad because Shino still kinda makes me weirded out. Did you know he breeds those bugs while their under his skin? EWW!"

"Naruto--"

"And, and--"

"NARUTO!"

He finally stopped talking, looking down at her, "eh? What Sakura-chan?"

"Can we just go see the Hokage?"

"Oh! That's why I came! I forgot!"

Sakura studied him, feeling her headache return with a vengeance. "Naruto, why are you so hyper?"

"Because Sakura-chan! It's been so long since I last saw Gaara!"

"Gaara-sama?" She said, her interest finally peaked. "You mean we're going Sand?"

"Yes! Come on Sakura-chan! Let's hurry! Hurry!" With a shouted goodbye to Ino Sakura was running after the boy, her hand in his.

------

Alright, review my minions.

SkippingAlice


End file.
